Good Morning, Night Stalker
by Almedha
Summary: The Keeper of the Light and the Night Stalker spend some quality time in the woods.


_I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know why they're together._ _I don't own any of these characters. Just having some fun._

 _So, anyway, I don't know much about any of the lore behind this game. I mean, what there is seems to make precious little sense. That's okay, though. I hope this is okay anyway, even though these characters are on opposite sides. Also, apologies, but there is no Keeper of the Light character currently._

* * *

 **Good Morning, Night Stalker**

The night was long in this dark woods. Ezalor wasn't sure where he was, even though he knew at one point. There were many things he knew at one time or another, but none of those things seemed to be as important anymore.

At this moment in time, he was sure of two things: his name was Ezalor, Keeper of the Light. His staff possessed a warm unearthly glow even in the dark of night, so of course he was the Keeper of the Light.

And this horse was probably his. Yes, there wasn't much reason to be sitting on anyone else's horse.

Ezalor leaned to one side and the white horse turned his head to look. "You wouldn't happen to know what we're doing here, would you?" he asked.

The horse only flared its nostrils in answer.

"I didn't think so."

A raspy voice chuckled nearby.

For a reason Ezalor couldn't divine, he was unconcerned. He turned to the blue creature, the embodiment of nightmares, standing nearby. His grin might have been unsettling, sharp teeth showing between his lips and splitting his face vertically. The fall of the sun marked the circadian rise of his power, and the fall of Ezalor's. Even still, Ezalor was sure that the last of the creatures of the night wasn't out to hurt him.

"I have much more to remember than you do, Balanar. You may be as old as the first day, but I am as old as the first light."

"All the more reason for you to stay indoors when the stars rise," Balanar returned. He crouched, turning his bright green eyes to the forest floor. His lips parted, and he inhaled deeply.

Ezalor watched with interest, since it seemed to be the only way he was going to get any information regarding his whereabouts and current quest. Or perhaps he would never remember that. Regardless, the Night Stalker crept along the ground, eyes steady ahead. Ezalor tapped his steed's sides gently and the beast moved toward Balanar, his staff lighting the path ahead.

Balanar paused his prowl and whipped toward Ezalor on his horse. "Do you mind? You're blocking the darkness. There's precious little time left of it."

Ezalor turned his eyes up to the dark branches above and the black night sky. He smiled. Little night left meant the sun was on the rise. He remembered that, anyway. Anyhow, he lowered his staff, allowing the shadows to creep in upon the Night Stalker.

"Balanar?"

"Mm?"

"What exactly are we doing here?" Ezalor asked.

Balanar chuckled and hesitated. Only for a moment, though. A second later, he pounced into the darkness that Ezalor's old eyes could not see. A tiny squeak followed by a rustle and crunch. Ezalor got close enough to see what was now a wolf carcass in Balanar's claws.

"Protecting me."

Ezalor supposed the look on his face asked well-enough the question only expressed in his mind.

"Ridiculous, I know," Balanar growled. "But as much as the light blinds me, it blinds others, too. You allow me to make a quick escape should our enemies pounce upon us." With that, he tore into his prey.

Ezalor winced and looked out into the woods. The sky had turned a hopeful shade of light blue. Ezalor could sense the impending yellow of the horizon even if he couldn't see it.

"I see."

He didn't, though. He wasn't sure what Fates had tossed him and Balanar into the same woods together and in such a way that they were not enemies. Or perhaps they still were enemies, united against the force of an even greater threat. A threat greater than both light _and_ darkness? Ezalor shuddered to think what that might be. He seemed to recall Balanar once saying what a pleasure it was to see the world's mightiest heroes shrink in fear from darkness.

And even that powerful creature that reveled in the unknown would shrink at the signs of first light.

"I'm sure you do," Balanar answered sarcastically. He tossed aside what remained of the great wolf and swiped a claw over his face. "We should be heading back before they decide to send out a search party."

"Ah, yes," Ezalor agreed. "Step lightly, now."

Balanar chuckled as Ezalor's horse went off in some direction—Ezalor just assumed the horse knew where it was going. Balanar was considerably faster even than Ezalor on his horse. Still, he paused and waited whenever the old man and his horse needed to catch up. Ezalor didn't say anything by way of gratitude, as the sky had turned brilliant blue and the morning cast long shadows of the trees. Balanar was becoming increasingly agitated.

Somewhere far off, a rooster crowed and Balanar growled. "If I ever get my claws on that bird…"

"Ah, surely the light isn't all that bad?"

"I die a little every morning," he answered.

That sounded pretty bad. "Ah." He couldn't think of much else to say but that. Of course, the end of Balanar's rejuvenation was balanced by the beginning of Ezalor's. "I suppose I am the light at the end of the tunnel."

Balanar growled. "Remember, old man, this is only temporary."

The Keeper of the Light chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Night waits in the wings." Ezalor paused and considered their possibly age-old rivalry. At least as old as Balanar, anyway. Ezalor supposed he'd never remember all the way back to his first day. Still…

"At least we may put aside our differences in dire circumstances," he mused. "Even if you must divert me to a darker path or get the light in your eyes."

"Enough of your rambling," Balanar grumbled. "You're good for nothing but broadcasting your presence, aren't you? Perhaps a little lesson in darkness would do you well."

"And perhaps a light for your path wouldn't hurt you too much either," Ezalor answered.

"Fine."

They were silent for a moment as they walked, Ezalor alert for anything amiss in the woods. Then he turned to Balanar. "I suppose it's good that time is split evenly between us."

"Yes. Different as night and day."


End file.
